This invention relates to a closed container for containing liquid therein and dispensing it as desired. The liquid may be of any kind including carbonated beverage such as beer, soda water or the like, other beverages such as fruit juice or the like, and food oil, soy sauce or the like, and other liquid such as voratile liquid such as perfume or the like.
Conventional liquid storing containers of aforementioned liquids include a liquid discharge port and also an air inlet port, and the air inlet port is formed to communicate with atmosphere permanently or to open every time when liquid in the container is discharged. However, it is troublesome and inconvenient to open the air inlet port every time when liquid is discharged, and if the air inlet port is maintained to permanently communicate with atmosphere, liquid in the container is permanently exposed to atmospheric air thereby deteriorating quality of the liquid such as taste or color.
Particularly, carbonated beverages such as draft beer or the like will deteriorate very soon since flavor and quality will deteriorate within a relatively short period of time when the liquid in the container is communicated with atmosphere, thus, it is desired to open the air inlet port only when the liquid is discharged, particularly when the liquid is draft beer.